


О крокодилах и моряках

by Akitosan



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fandom Antagonists 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: Я догадывался о том, что Мориарти имеет необычные пристрастия, но что он поступает ровно так же, как любой другой человек и ищет себе развлечения на лондонских улицах, стало для меня полной неожиданностью.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/James Moriarty
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Миди высокого рейтинга Антагонистов





	О крокодилах и моряках

Некоторые вещи не стоит поверять бумаге.

У любого человека найдутся свои сугубо частные дела, и не стоит посвящать в них кого бы то ни было — буде то посторонний, близкий друг или даже член семьи.

Я предпочел бы сохранить случившееся исключительно как воспоминание, но кое-какие вещи все же стоит зафиксировать хотя бы для того, чтобы внести ясность в собственные мысли. Поэтому я изложу это для себя, попросту и без затей.

В то утро я ушел из дома, переодетый моряком, дабы навести справки по одному делу, которым тогда был занят. Грубая матросская роба, потрепанный бушлат, красный шарф — в таком маскарадном костюме я был намерен провести весь день. Завершал образ тщательно нанесенный грим: усы, борода и лохматые брови в тон естественному цвету волос изменили мой хорошо знакомый лондонским преступникам облик практически до неузнаваемости. Я решил обойтись без парика и тщательно взлохматил волосы так, чтобы придать им не вполне ухоженный вид. Перед выходом я взглянул в зеркало: на меня уставился суровый бородатый моряк средних лет с горящими глазами. Недурное перевоплощение!

Я не терял времени даром и вскоре нашел нужную мне шхуну. Сперва я планировал только наблюдение, но, дабы не вызвать подозрений и не привлекать к себе ненужное внимание, мне пришлось принять любезное предложение временной работы по погрузке товара, причем все мои догадки получили полное подтверждение. Как человек, не пренебрегающий физическими упражнениями, я справился с напряженным трудом, хотя с меня и сошло семь потов, и к вечеру чувствовал себя вымотанным физически, но вполне удовлетворенным морально.

Вместе с парой-тройкой новообретенных товарищей я провел остаток вечера в дешевой забегаловке и там набрался сплетен и слухов. Я практически не пил, умудрился пролить на себя добрую пинту и выкурил много папирос. Вскоре мне удалось ускользнуть из духоты и смрада на свежий воздух и раствориться в темноте.

Я шел вдоль набережной, вдыхал полной грудью, чувствовал приятную усталость в мускулах и думал о скором успешном завершении дела. Уже завтра я отправлю телеграмму куда следует, и это очаровательное гнездо контрабандистов будет разрушено. Еще один удар по организации.

— Бэзил, эй, Бэзил!

Я невольно оглянулся: именно на это имя я откликался сегодня весь день. Мне весело махал рукой один из моряков, из тех, с кем мы познакомились в доках. Кажется, его звали Том. Рядом с Томом стояло еще несколько молодых людей, и все они словно чего-то ждали, переговариваясь вполголоса, сколько шиллингов им посчастливиться получить. Том попросил прикурить, и я поделился с ним табаком, после чего попрощался и отошел на некоторое расстояние.

Мне невыносимо захотелось курить, пришлось набить трубку крепким табаком. Пока я курил, наблюдал, как моряки ожесточенно жестикулируют, о чем-то толкуя с подошедшими к ним хорошо одетыми людьми.

Разумеется, я имел представление, что нужно этим джентльменам: в этой части Лондона то было обычным делом. Не все представители рабочих профессий могли позволить себе отказаться от дополнительных денег или же от острых ощущений.

Признаться, я, будучи человеком сходных с этими джентльменами наклонностей, и сам когда-то подумывал завести здесь ни к чему не обязывающее ночное знакомство, но доселе мне везло. По счастливой случайности мои редкие партнеры появлялись словно сами собой, а длительных отношений я ни с кем не поддерживал.

Однако был человек, на тот момент полностью завладевший моими мыслями, я и тогда думал именно о нем. Мне не удавалось с ним беседовать, и я не мог себе позволить сойтись с ним ближе, но знал о нем больше, чем о тех, с кем встречался ежедневно. Признаться, до того, что случилось после, я искренне считал, что никогда не думал о нем в этом смысле и что мой интерес к нему подобен интересу сыщика к мастеру преступных полотен.

Меж тем моряки и джентльмены, очевидно, пришли к согласию, а я все продолжал дымить трубкой и лениво наблюдать за ними со своего удобного места из тени. Я так увлекся этим занимательным зрелищем, что совсем не заметил, как сам оказался в схожей ситуации.

— Вы свободны?

Я оглянулся на того, кто это сказал.

Рядом со мной остановился высокий джентльмен, очевидно, принявший меня за одного из тех моряков, что предлагают услуги определенного рода. Лицо его было скрыто за шляпой и платком, и я сумел разглядеть только холодные серые глаза. К тому времени я осознал, что моя игра в моряка несколько затянулась, мне был необходим отдых. Я собирался ответить, что не любитель случайных связей, а если он будет настаивать, то дать решительный отпор, но кое-что остановило меня.

Этот человек волновался. И его волнение никак не согласовывалось с холодностью тона и взгляда.

— Если свободны, следуйте за мной. Получите десять гиней за час.

Если бы я был простым моряком и дома меня бы ждали жена с детьми, то я бы, разумеется, вцепился в это предложение мертвой хваткой. Мне было ясно, чего он от меня ждет: того же, чего хотели другие джентльмены от тех моряков. Но проблема была в том, что я моряком не был.

Джентльмен вглядывался в меня так пристально, что мне стало не по себе.

— Что такое? — спросил он. — Вам не нужны деньги? Или я предлагаю слишком мало? Так я готов увеличить сумму.

Почему он так прицепился именно ко мне, когда чуть поодаль стояли парни явно помоложе и крепче меня, более приятной наружности и с хорошо развитыми мускулами, я не имел ни малейшего понятия. Но он на них не смотрел, даже не взглянул.

Небрежным жестом я погасил трубку, спрятал ее в карман и окинул его, как я надеялся, оценивающе-вызывающим взором.

— Хочу сначала поглядеть на вас, сэр. Вдруг вы похожи на крокодила, и что тогда?

Я искреннее наделся, что моя грубость отвратит его от дальнейшего знакомства, но он холодно усмехнулся и сдернул платок. Передо мной стоял не кто иной, как профессор Мориарти собственной персоной.

Сперва я оторопел, но быстро взял себя в руки.

Внешность Мориарти была знакома мне и прежде, но до сего дня мне не доводилось вот так сталкиваться лицом к лицу с ним самим, а не с последствиями его мастерства Наполеона преступного мира. Лицо его, безусловно, можно было назвать красивым, несмотря на чрезмерную бледность и заостренность черт.

— Ну, вы достаточно поглядели? — нетерпеливо осведомился Мориарти, а я все смотрел и не знал, что же делать. Неужели он выследил меня и решил проверить, действительно ли я тот, за кого себя выдаю? Тогда у меня нет выбора, я обязан пойти с ним и разыгрывать из себя другого человека дальше. Но как долго я смогу продержаться? Я невероятно устал. Да, фальшивая растительность надежно защищала мое лицо, но на том вся моя маскировка и заканчивалась. Да, я был недурно сложен и достаточно силен для человека моего круга и положения, но стоит мне снять одежду моряка, и такому умному человеку, как Мориарти, нетрудно будет догадаться, что я привык скорее заниматься умственным трудом, нежели физическим.

С другой стороны, мне представлялась прекрасная возможность узнать этого человека поближе. Когда он уснет, я смогу просмотреть его бумаги. Вот только получится ли у меня не выдать себя и уйти живым?

Я напряженно размышлял, продолжая развязно улыбаться, глядя ему в глаза, а он смотрел со странным ожиданием, буквально пожирал меня взглядом.

Я сказал «крокодил»? Уместное сравнение, и дело было не во внешности. Он словно собирался меня съесть, а не…

— Десять гиней, вы сказали, сэр?

Он кивнул.

— Ну так зачем мы теряем время зря?

Мориарти оставил свой экипаж далеко от места прогулки, и мне пришлось довольно долго идти вслед за ним, раскачиваясь на ходу.

Все дорогу мы промолчали. Вопреки моим ожиданиям, глаза во время поездки мне не завязали. Мориарти уставился в окно, я украдкой разглядывал его и напряженно обдумывал свое положение. Может, отказаться? Вдруг в самый ответственный момент борода отклеится, или он узнает меня по каким-то только ему ведомым признакам? Он, несомненно, знал обо мне столько же, сколько и я о нем, если не больше, и был осведомлен в том числе и о моей внешности. А может быть, он выбрал меня, потому что ему показалось, что… Пришлось отбросить эти нелепые предположения.

Я догадывался о том, что Мориарти имеет некоторые необычные пристрастия, но что он поступает ровно так же, как любой другой человек, и ищет себе развлечения на лондонских улицах, стало для меня полной неожиданностью. Я полагал его более осторожным.

— Долго еще ехать, сэр? Я весь день работал и порядком утомился.

Он скосил на меня взгляд и снова загадочно улыбнулся.

— Уже почти приехали, не стоит волноваться. Вы обязательно отдохнете.

Кучер остановил экипаж у неприметной виллы, высадил нас и тут же укатил. Мне не удалось полюбоваться запущенным садом, но примерное наше местонахождение я установил. Я знал, где находится квартира Мориарти и даже бывал там несколько раз в отсутствие хозяина, но меня он привез в дом. Все-таки он беспокоился из-за своей частной жизни.

На входе меня обыскали вежливые и аккуратные люди, судя по манере держаться — бывшие военные.

— Просто формальность, — заверил меня мой спутник. — К сожалению, многие в этой стране желают моей смерти. А некоторые знают мои привычки, так что не обессудьте.

Я изобразил удивление:

— Кто же вы такой, мистер?

— О, вам лучше этого не знать. В конце концов, мы с вами вряд ли когда-нибудь увидимся еще.

Это прозвучало как приговор. Он вполне мог убить меня после того, как я удовлетворю все его прихоти.

— Я не встречаюсь ни с кем чаще одного раза, а не то, что вы подумали, — пояснил он, видимо, заметив мое смятение.

Вскоре формальности были закончены, и мы с Мориарти прошли на второй этаж, где располагались спальни. Я испытал некое разочарование: конечно, он не мог привести меня в свою собственную комнату, а значит, идея с обыском изначально была обречена на провал.

Комната была обставлена скромно: два стула, стол, чистая постель, прикроватный столик.

Мориарти поставил лампу на прикроватный столик, сел на постель и поманил меня к себе, а я стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и теребя свой шарф. Он снял пальто и при свете лампы казался скорее эфемерным видением, чем живым человеком: бледный, с тонкими чертами лица и волосами, поседевшими преждевременно. Ему можно было дать и двадцать лет, и сорок.

— Вам ничего здесь не угрожает, — мягко произнес он. — Сожалею, если мои люди напугали вас.

— Меня не так-то трудно напугать, сэр, — возразил я.

— Вы голодны?

— Очень.

— В таком случае я попрошу, чтобы вам принесли что-нибудь поесть.

— Нет, в этом смысле я сыт.

Я снял бушлат и шарф, бросил на стул, подошел к нему и сел рядом. Он погладил меня по колену, и я ощутил резкий всплеск возбуждения, но не знал, как следует себя вести: растеряться или же взять дело в свои руки. Что должен сделать моряк Бэзил, если к нему пристает джентльмен? Мне вдруг стало все равно. Я повалил Мориарти на кровать и с силой поцеловал, смял его тонкие губы, ворвался в рот языком, круша преграду, которой… не было? Когда я это сделал, то предположил, что он будет взбешен и прикажет выбросить меня на улицу. Но ему понравилось. Он прижался ко мне всем телом и глядел ласково, словно я был с ним нежен, как вернувшийся из долгого плавания супруг.

От этого стало не по себе. Я отпустил его и сел, тяжело дыша и ощущая на языке его вкус.

— Прошу вас, продолжайте, — промолвил Мориарти таким ровным тоном, словно мы с ним сидели за дружеской беседой и чашкой чая. — Но, быть может, нам будет удобнее сначала раздеться? Все необходимое на прикроватном столике.

Я оглянулся: там был пузырек с маслом. Черт возьми, он собирается сделать это со мной?! Поэтому и цена такая высокая? Я уже был готов выразить свое возмущение: ведь моряк Бэзил никогда бы не согласился на пассивную роль в непристойных любовных практиках, — как Мориарти снова заговорил.

— Надеюсь, у вас подходящий размер. Чаще всего по ширине плеч и некоторым другим параметрам можно определить, так ли это, и я думаю, что верно предположил…

Нет, он все-таки хочет, чтобы я сделал это с ним!

Мориарти хотел приступить к делу немедленно, но мне была необходима передышка, так что я демонстративно обнюхал его и развязным тоном проговорил:

— Вы, сэр, пахнете, как и подобает джентльмену, это одеколон, да? Встречал я одного такого, весь пропах, невозможно было дышать. А я, знаете ли, весь день таскал мешки, так что запах вам может не прийтись по сердцу.

От меня действительно пахло потом и дешевым ромом, и крепкий табак не перебивал это амбре.

— Меня все устраивает, — вежливо сказал Мориарти, — но если вам угодно, можете принять ванну. Кстати, как я могу к вам обращаться?

— Вообще-то вы тоже не представились.

— М-м-м, зовите меня Шеймус.

— А я Бэзил. Где тут у вас можно себя в порядок привести, мистер Шеймус?

— О, вполне можно обойтись без мистера, — все так же странно глядя на меня, проговорил он и позвонил в колокольчик. Зашла молодая девушка, служанка, довольно миловидной наружности. Моряк Бэзил был обязан на нее как-то отреагировать, и я улыбнулся ей. Она бросила испуганный взгляд на Мориарти и, видимо с его разрешения, позволила себе улыбнуться мне в ответ.

— Мэри, будьте так любезны проводить мистера Бэзила в ванную комнату, — сухо сказал Мориарти.

В ванной комнате я привел в порядок свои мысли и тело. Вода всегда успокаивала. У меня сложился план действий на случай, если Мориарти будет задавать вопросы, и на каждый воображаемый вопрос я придумал правдоподобный ответ.

Я обтерся полотенцем, облачился в предложенный халат, посмотрел в зеркало. Борода, усы и брови после щадящего мытья держались хорошо, и я мысленно возблагодарил себя за то, что отправился на дело без парика.  
Когда я вернулся в спальню, Мориарти уже был в халате и ничуть не скрывал своего нетерпения.

— Вы знаете, что делать, или требуются разъяснения, Бэзил? — спросил он, как-то слишком интимно поворачивая ключ в замке.

Я смотрел на него, не в силах поверить, что это происходит со мной. Я и Мориарти наедине, мы с ним сейчас погрузимся в пучину разврата, и все это благодаря моему актерскому искусству. Разве я смел когда-то предполагать нечто подобное?

— О нет, сэр, разъяснения мне не требуются, — недвусмысленно ответил я. Ему, казалось, нравилось, как я на него смотрю, как раздеваю его взглядом; он тоже одарил меня таким, когда я отбросил халат. Я вдруг подумал, что в этом образе я могу не сдерживаться, не притворяться, что думаю о нем только как о выдающемся преступнике. Я испытывал животное влечение и нисколько того не стеснялся: это ведь Бэзил, а не я.

Бэзил, а не я, швырнул Мориарти на постель и сорвал с него халат. Бэзил, а не я оставлял на его тонкой фарфоровой коже следы засосов. В этом безумии я совершенно не представлял, что же думал он, он ведь не делился со мной своими соображениями на этот счет. Но язык его тела был более чем понятен. Он обхватил ногами меня за талию, его ногти впились мне в кожу.

— Быстрее, быстрее, — шептал он.

— А как же прелюдия, сэр Шеймус?

— О, да, конечно. Если вам так угодно.

Но по его замутившемуся взору я догадался, что от моряка он прелюдии совсем не ждал.

Я грубо мял его и тискал, и он с непонятной радостью подставлялся под эти грубые ласки, его явно заводило мое внимание. Как человек, привыкший контролировать все, он, по-видимому, иногда хотел отпустить контроль. Или же…

— Вы держитесь за меня так крепко, Шеймус, словно боитесь, что я уйду под воду, — промолвил я, отстраняясь. — Не стоит беспокоиться, я хорошо плаваю.

Такое внезапное охлаждение подействовало как нельзя лучше: к Мориарти немедленно вернулся рассудок. Он какое-то время виновато разглядывал мою кровь у себя под ногтями.

— Да, мне все время кажется, что вы растаете, как туман, — со смехом признался он. — Мне прежде так не везло. Я не хотел вас ранить…

— Разве не все ваши мужчины были такими, как я?

— Нет. Остальные были слишком стеснительны, а вот вы… Вы — то, что надо.

Он смотрел на меня с искренним восхищением: примерно таким, с каким я распутывал его паутину.

— То есть вам нравится, когда с вами обращаются так и так?

Я с силой прижал его к себе, так, что он удивленно ахнул. Я прикусил нежную кожу на шее, но он даже не вздрогнул.

— Мне нравится ваша естественная… раскрепощенность, — сказал он с улыбкой. — Прошу вас, не сдерживайтесь.

Я потянулся за пузырьком с маслом, поскольку дальше откладывать финальный акт этой любовной драмы было ни к чему. Масло приятно охладило ладонь, но когда я коснулся себя, то осознал, насколько сам я разгорячен предстоящим событием. Мориарти тоже решил подготовиться, и я зачарованно смотрел, как он погружает внутрь себя смазанные маслом длинные пальцы — сначала один, потом два. Возбуждение накрыло меня так сильно, что дальнейшее промедление было невозможно. Я развернул Мориарти к себе спиной, и с размаху вставил ему. Он выгнулся подо мной, вцепился в простынь, застонал, и я даже на миг подумал, не перестарался ли с бесцеремонностью вторжения в чужую плоть. Но затем, когда я начал двигаться нарочито медленно, он вдруг четко и ясно сказал хриплым прерывающимся голосом, чтобы я не церемонился с ним и дальше. И надо сказать, что грубо вбивать его в постель мне несказанно понравилось. Я подождал, пока он кончит, а после позволил себе излиться в него.

Часы на стене показывали, что время свидания вышло, когда я наконец поднялся с кровати. Жутко захотелось курить. Шатаясь, я подошел к стулу, где лежала моя верхняя одежда, нашарил в кармане трубку и кисет, закурил.

Мориарти сидел на кровати и смотрел на меня, голова его медленно качнулась из стороны в сторону, как у рептилии.

— Я могу идти? — спросил я у него.

— Знаете, никто никогда не принимал во мне… столь живое участие. Может быть, вы немного задержитесь, скажем, еще на час? Я компенсирую вам расходы.

Не сказать, чтобы меня обрадовала подобная перспектива, но и огорчения я не чувствовал. Страх перед разоблачением рассеялся, роль я отыгрывал неплохо, несмотря на усталость. А столь близкий контакт с Мориарти пробудил в моем организме скрытые силы.

— Нет проблем, сэр, — улыбнулся я.

Через час, когда мы оба лежали без сил, он сказал:

— Мы только начали, так что, думаю, нет нужды прерываться, не так ли? Останетесь на всю ночь?

В ответ я грубо поцеловал его, про себя поражаясь его выносливости и энергии. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта холодная рептилия способна на подобные выверты!

Когда я проснулся, солнце уже пробивалось сквозь плотно задернутые шторы. Я с интересом разглядывал лицо Мориарти — расслабленное и красивое. Внешне он совсем не походил на того монстра, коим являлся.

Я подумал, что прямо сейчас могу сломать ему шею. Конечно, вряд ли я сумею скрыться от преследования и погибну, а место Мориарти займет кто-то из его ближайшего окружения.

Нет, я не собирался убивать его, я хотел выиграть. А еще… хотел его. Я, а не Бэзил, который никогда не существовал. Странно было признаваться себе в том, чего доселе не испытывал.

Пока я любовался спящим врагом, в голове у меня возникали картины того, как мы с ним могли бы сойтись, если бы я был собой. Разумеется, я вел бы себя с ним в постели иначе. Ирония судьбы заключалась в том, что ему нравилось другое обращение.

Мориарти проснулся в полдень. Нам подали завтрак, и мы долго сидели и разговаривали. Он расспрашивал меня, и мне пригодились практически все заготовленные ответы. Особенно его заинтересовали мои руки: он заметил, что это руки музыканта, а не моряка.

— Я умею пиликать, сэр. В последнее время мне не везло с работой, так что приятель услышал мою заунывную игру и пристроил в одно местечко. Это от безысходности, так-то я готов отправиться в рейс хоть сейчас. Пиликаньем на скрипке много не заработаешь. К счастью, вчера я нашел себе судно, через пару дней отплываю в Америку.

Я не знал, насколько правдоподобно это прозвучало, но надеялся, что Мориарти примет любое объяснение, как это до сих пор происходило.

— Знаете, Бэзил, — вдруг сказал он, пристально глядя на меня. — Я слишком известный человек, чтобы позволить себе долгосрочные отношения подобного рода, но с вами я чувствую себя так, словно мы с вами ближе, чем… неважно. Вы ведь не от хорошей жизни пошли в моряки, верно? Хотели бы заниматься чем-то другим?

Я сразу подумал, что он хочет меня нанять на одну из шхун организации.

— Ну конечно, сэр, я бы хотел научиться чему-нибудь новому, но в университет в свое время меня не взяли, ума не хватило.

— Вы пытались поступить в университет? Я мог бы это устроить.

— Теперь уже поздно, мистер Шеймус.

— Ну, что вы такое говорите, мой дорогой. Ничего не поздно, пока вы живы.

От звуков его голоса, такого приятного, успокаивающего, меня словно огнем обожгло изнутри, но он не обратил на это внимания и сменил тему.

— У вас было такое чувство, чтобы кто-то вам очень запал… в душу?

Говорить о душе с человеком, который не верил в Бога, но внешне напоминал пастора, было несколько необычно.

— Да, сэр, был такой человек.

Я хотел сказать «есть», но не осмелился.

— Это была женщина, — равнодушно промолвил он. — Ваша невеста или жена?

— Нет, это был скрипач, я снимал с ним комнату, пока еще надеялся стать студентом. Именно он учил меня играть на скрипке.

Мориарти сразу взбодрился при этих словах.

— О, — воскликнул он чересчур оживленно. — Так я верно распознал в вас… И что же этот скрипач? Расскажите о нем. Как он выглядел, где он теперь?

К тому времени я настолько расслабился, что позволил себе зайти слишком далеко.

— Очень походил на вас, такой же изящный, только волосы у него были рыжие. А где он, мне неведомо, наши пути разошлись еще тогда.

— Я мог бы найти его, если хотите.

— Не стоит ворошить прошлое.

Он улыбнулся одними губами. Я почему-то подумал, что если бы этот человек существовал и Мориарти нашел его, то убил бы просто за то, что я был с ним счастлив.

Должно быть, у меня на лице было все написано, потому что он мягко улыбнулся.

— Вам не нужно бояться, что я причиню вред вам или тому, кто вам дорог. Напротив, вы теперь под моей защитой. Вы дали мне больше, чем я рассчитывал получить, и я весьма это ценю.

Он взял меня за руку и нащупал пульс. В тот момент, как он дотронулся до меня, я испытал волнение.

— Что все я да я, расскажите-ка теперь про себя, мистер Шеймус, — ворчливо проговорил я. — Вам упал кто-нибудь в душу?

— Есть один человек, — после паузы проговорил он неохотно.

— Вы с ним сходились так близко?

Он покачал головой.

— Нет, это невозможно. Но вы напомнили мне его, мне показалось…

Он прикусил язык и так и не закончил мысль. Мне, разумеется, было любопытно, кто тот человек, которому он благоволит, но с которым почему-то не может сойтись, но ответа я так и не дождался.

По окончании завтрака Мориарти положил передо мной мешочек с гинеями. Я отсчитал десять.

— Возьму только то, что вы мне обещали. Чужого мне не надо.

— Но я задержал вас на всю ночь, — заметил он.

— Ничего. Если бы я не хотел, никакие деньги бы меня не задержали.

Он оценил эти слова многозначительным взглядом.

— Завтра вы будете стоять там же?

— Не уверен.

— Скажите, как называется ваше судно.

Я рассмеялся.

— О нет, сэр. Вы ведь можете задержать его выход, да?

— Да, — улыбнулся он. — Могу. Но не стану удерживать вас, если вы того не желаете.

Потом он спросил, встретимся ли мы снова. Он был согласен ждать моего возвращения.

— Ну уж нет, сэр Шеймус. Вы же сами сказали, что дважды ни с кем не встречаетесь.

— С вами все иначе, — тут же возразил он.

Он обращался со мной так осторожно, как будто бы я был хорошим вложением.

— Я вам не понравился? — зашел он с другой стороны.

— Очень понравились, — заверил его я. — Даже тот скрипач не был со мною так щедр. Я не о деньгах.

— Тогда в чем дело? Я готов оплатить ваш простой, если дело в деньгах.

— Вы же сказали, что вы известны, а я человек простой, убьете меня ненароком.

Он засмеялся, как мне показалось, совершенно искренне. Но глаза его были холодны.

— Даю слово, что нет. Ну так что же? Куда мне за вами заехать?

Он так настаивал, словно от моего ответа зависело все его существование. Я даже не предполагал, что эти прекрасные холодные глаза будут смотреть на меня с полупросьбой-полумольбой.

— Буду ждать вас, — сказал наконец я. — Дня через четыре. Я пока при деньгах, нет нужды срочно выходить в море. Могу позволить себе побыть немного на суше.

— Хорошо. И знаете что? Интересно было бы взглянуть на вас без бороды. Если конечно это вас не затруднит.

До этого момента он не говорил ничего о том, что ему во мне что-то не нравится. Но, конечно, борода исколола его тонкую кожу. Я и сам старался пореже целовать его, хотя мне этого очень хотелось. Видимо, тот человек, запавший ему в душу, не носил бороды и он хотел, чтобы я, то есть Бэзил, больше походил на него.

— Ради вас я готов сбрить бороду, — с чувством произнес я.

Он слегка пожал мне руку и ушел. Через некоторое время Мэри проводила меня в ванную комнату, где я привел себя в порядок, насколько это было возможно. Затем меня отвезли на площадь. Перевозбуждение, охватившее меня ночью, схлынуло, осталась только усталость. Но тем не менее мне пришлось поплутать по улицам, дабы убедиться, что за мной никто не следит, после чего матрос по имени Бэзил исчез, а я снова стал Шерлоком Холмсом.

Дома я отправил несколько телеграмм и провалился в сон.

Утром из газет я узнал, что дело с контрабандой кончено, полиция с моей подачи знала, что искать на шхуне и где, получила свою долю славы, а я вернулся к своим делам.

Иногда я возвращался в мыслях к Мориарти и его таинственном избраннике, но старался переключаться на более земные дела вроде химических опытов. Я и без того слишком часто думал об этом человеке.

Некоторое время я избегал прогулок по набережной и обходил стороной то место, где Мориарти ангажировал меня, но однажды вышло так, что я снова оказался там, и мне срочно понадобилось выяснить один вопрос. Так что, когда я заметил сидевшего на скамье хорошо одетого джентльмена, то обратился к нему.

— Прошу прощения, сэр. Я позабыл дома часы. Который час?

Джеймс Мориарти поднял на меня мрачный взгляд.

— А, я так и думал, — промолвил он, — что это были вы, мистер Холмс. Надо сказать, что отсутствие бороды весьма вас украшает.

В его голосе не было разочарования, только холодная решимость.

— И что же меня выдало, мистер Мориарти? Ванная, девушка и руки?

Он так удивился, что я запросто включился в беседу, что ответил не сразу.

— И кое-что еще.

Я полагал, что из-за угла сейчас выедет карета с парой крепких молодчиков с револьверами, меня запихнут туда и увезут, но ничего не происходило. Мориарти сидел на скамье. Было тихо. К фонарям слетались мотыльки.

У меня совсем вылетело из головы, куда я торопился и с кем собирался встретиться.

— Если свободны, идите за мной, — сказал я. Он усмехнулся.

— О, даже так? Выходит, я для вас все же привлекательнее крокодила?

Я промолчал, повернулся к нему спиной и отправился домой. Всю дорогу я не оглядывался, но знал, что он идет за мной.

— Вы, должно быть, и прежде бывали здесь? — спросил я у Мориарти, когда мы ненадолго заглянули в гостиную.

— Никогда не был.

— Ну, не вы, а те люди, которых вы посылали обыскать мой дом.

— Вам ли жаловаться. Вы побывали на моей квартире трижды… или четырежды, я запамятовал.

Он лукавил. Память у него была завидная, и все, что касалось попыток вывести его на чистую воду, по моим расчетам, он запоминал лучше всего.

Мы зашли в мою спальню. Я начал раздеваться, а Мориарти остановился на пороге и застыл, словно о чем-то раздумывая. Я обратил внимание, что с нашей последней встречи лицо его осунулось, а под глазами появились темные круги.

Он сунул руку в карман, и я ждал, что он выхватит револьвер, но ничего подобного не произошло. Он достал платок и вытер лицо.

— А скрипача вы выдумали? — выпалил он вдруг, глядя на меня не то с ненавистью, не то с восхищением.

— Да.

— Было интересно, как я отреагирую?

— Очень интересно. Вы болтать пришли?

— Нет.

Он временно притушил свой гнев, и мы вновь предались недостойному джентльменов занятию, проще говоря — разврату. Я обхватил рукой свой член и его и медленно двигал вверх-вниз, глядя ему в глаза. Он сносил все молча, но не прикасался ко мне, только смотрел. И от его взгляда было то жарко, то холодно, то страшно, то хорошо.

Когда я наконец довел нас до разрядки, он резко сел на постели, поджав под себя ноги, и задал очевидно долго мучивший его вопрос:

— Скажите, мистер Холмс. Вы тогда пошли со мной… потому что узнали меня?

— Конечно.

— Думали что-то раскопать обо мне?

— И это тоже.

— И что же вы нашли, пока я спал?

— Я что-то мог найти там, где вы не живете?

Мориарти слегка улыбнулся. Я подумал, что крокодилы, вероятно, улыбаются так же, прежде чем утянуть жертву на дно.

— А вы… когда догадались обо мне? Когда подошли ко мне или потом?

Он с благодарностью воспринял мой вопрос: так, словно ждал чего-то подобного.

— Мне показалась знакомой ваша фигура, и я решил проверить, действительно ли вы тот, за кого себя выдаете, но, кажется, я немного увлекся, за что… не прошу меня простить.

— Я и не собирался вас прощать.

— А я собирался, — заявил он совершенно серьезно. — За то, что вы явились спустя месяц.

Я плохо представлял, как себя вести теперь с Мориарти. Позволит ли он мне то, что позволил однажды моряку Бэзилу? Но он пришел сам, я его не неволил. Значит ли это… что?

Я потянулся за поцелуем, но он увернулся, и я скользнул губами по его щеке.

— Думал, вы появитесь раньше, но понимаю, вам пришлось нелегко, — продолжил Мориарти свою мысль.

— Вы так думаете?

— Ну конечно. Сложно получать наслаждение, когда держишь в уме, разоблачат тебя или нет.

Он читал меня как раскрытую книгу. Стало неприятно, как будто он проник в мой разум и рассматривает мозг изнутри. Мне захотелось, чтобы он растворился в тумане, но он был живым. Слишком живым.

— Не так уж и сложно, — парировал я. — Ведь тому есть недвусмысленное подтверждение.

Мориарти промолчал.

— Вы должны были его ощутить, — добавил я.

— Наслаждение — оно идет от мозга. А то, о чем говорите вы — физиология. Но вы напрасно волновались. Вам ничего не угрожало, ведь я в отличие от вас никого не выдумывал.

До меня медленно доходили его слова.

— Значит, вы сочли моего Бэзила похожим на… Шерлока Холмса.

— Именно так. Мало что можно скрыть от вас, — он усмехнулся, но усмешка вышла горькой.

— Сомневаюсь, что вы хотели, чтобы я обошелся с вами так, как Бэзил.

— Дорогой мистер Холмс, у меня же есть мозг, и я предположил, что излишней грубостью вы пытаетесь оттолкнуть меня, чтобы я приказал вас вышвырнуть вон. Но даже в этом вы недоиграли, поскольку настоящей боли, возможной в таком случае, мне не причинили. Я бы даже сказал, вы пытались сдерживаться.

Мне нечего было ему возразить. Все было так, как он сказал. И с этим нужно было что-то делать. Но я не мог признаться ему в своих чувствах, это было немыслимо. Тогда бы я оказался в его руках, а я знал, каким коварным он может быть. Он и тогда действовал на меня как наркотик, а если он будет знать, что я…

Может ли быть так, что он притворяется влюбленным? Я взял его за запястье и нащупал пульс. Объективные данные были за то, что Мориарти сейчас был искренен, как и любой живой человек.

— Но теперь… — начал Мориарти. Свободной рукой он коснулся моего лица, и я невольно ощутил трепет.

— Теперь?..

— Вы можете показать свои истинные чувства. Что бы со мной хотели сделать вы, а не Бэзил?

— Начнем с вас. Вы обозначили чувства словами, но я ваших чувств не видел.

— Вы поэтому меня избегали?

— И поэтому тоже.

Прохладная ладонь Мориарти переместилась на мою шею, слегка сжала.

Он, наверное, тоже думает, что может сейчас убить меня, подумал я.

— Ну что же, — медленно проговорил Мориарти. — Не слишком ли опрометчиво подобное желание? Вдруг я вас покалечу или причиню вам иной вред?

Я с улыбкой слушал эти угрозы, которые, разумеется, он не стал бы осуществлять.

Его чувства были удивительно нежными и вдумчивыми. Этого я ждал бы от такого человека в самую последнюю очередь.

— Вы начните; если что-то будет не так, я вас остановлю.

В ответ он улыбнулся этой своей потусторонней улыбкой.

И потянулся за поцелуем.


End file.
